Charlie & Julie's First Child
by sheltie
Summary: Bad title, but very good story. Charlie and Julie are getting ready to have their first kid together. Rated T just to be safe.


**Charlie & Julie's first child**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Mighty Ducks_

**A/N: not a very inventive title, but hope you enjoy the story.**

Julie Conway sighed as she rested her head against the armrest of the couch. She was restless. She'd been on maternity leave for the past three days.

"Come on Jules, you're making too much of this" Connie said.

Julie turned her best friend and glared at her.

"Lets see how you how you feel when you're eight months pregnant" Julie said frowning at her friend.

Connie rolled her eyes at her friend.

The two women were in the Conway apartment. Julie's husband, Charlie, was out since Julie was getting a craving for a pickle, sardine and mustard sandwich. He had to go to the grocery store to pick up the two items since they didn't have any of it. This left Connie to keep the pregnant woman company. It had been a few months since the two girls had been together since Connie was a news reporter and had been on assignment.

The Ducks have changed a lot since their school days. Most of the team parted ways when it was time to select a college. They all tried to attend the same one, but like life sometimes it wasn't fair. They did keep in contact with one another and still do.

Charlie and Julie started dating during their last years of high school. Charlie's relationship with Linda didn't last through their first summer apart while Julie and Scooter never got to that point. They were both good at supporting one another through their break-ups and that strengthen their friendship. It wasn't til later when they realized they had genuine feelings for one another. They went to the same college and never faltered in how much they wanted to be together. It amazed their friends how long they were together, but they were also very happy too.

When Charlie proposed to Julie he did it on the ice during a game. This shocked Julie and she was so happy that she was speechless for a few minutes, but in the end said yes. Now married for a year and expecting their first child they were happy at what the future was bringing.

"I'm home!" Charlie shouted.

"Thank god, I'm starving" Julie said looking up to see her husband.

"I got what you need my Cat Lady" Charlie said bending down and kissing his wife.

"God, you guys are so cute it makes me sick at times," Connie said with a look of false disgust on her face.

"Oh be quiet Cons, you just need a guy that's all" Julie said shooting her friend a glare.

Connie and Guy had broken up for the final time in the senior year of high school. She had been single mostly with dating a guy or two. She mainly focused on her schooling and then her career afterwards.

Charlie was in the small kitchen making his wife her sandwich and wrinkled his nose at the smell of sardines. But if his wife craved something then he'd deliver. He came back to the living room with the sandwich on the plate.

"Here you are dear," he said.

Julie sat up and took a big bite into the sandwich.

"Mmmm"

Connie turned to Charlie.

"So how has everything been going Charlie?" she asked.

"It's good, the kids are doing great" Charlie said.

Charlie was the coach for the local school's hockey team. He liked his short stint as assistant coach during the Goodwill games that he decided to continue with it now. He was also working as a teacher in the same school. He taught Physical Education. Julie worked as a paralegal for a law firm. Coach Bombay got her the job.

"That's good, do you know what you're having yet?" Connie asked.

"No, we want it to be a surprise" Julie said shaking her head.

Connie nodded.

"Alright, but do you have any names picked out?" she asked.

"We have some" Charlie answered mysteriously.

"What are they?" Connie asked urgently.

Charlie and Julie told Connie what the possible names for their unborn child. They were Lily, Samuel for a boy, Samantha for a girl, Joshua, and Marguerite. And those were just the few they were considering.

"Those are some good names" Connie commented.

"We thought so, but Portman wanted us to name are kid Beatrice" Julie said.

Connie wrinkled her nose at the name.

"Why would Portman want you to name a kid that? That is a crime" she said.

"He says that he had an aunt that was named Beatrice" Charlie said.

"Whatever" Connie said.

"Well we may not know what we'll name this bundle of joy" Julie said rubbing her stomach, "but we know who we want as our baby's godparents."

"Who are they?" Connie asked.

Julie turned to her husband to answer.

"Well Connie, we'd like you to be godmother" he said.

Connie jumped up and squealed then hugged Charlie hard. Once she was done she went to Julie though she was a bit more careful since Julie was pregnant.

"I guess I can take that as a yes" Charlie said chuckling.

"Of course it is Spazway" Connie said smiling.

Charlie rolled his eyes since Connie did on occasion call him by his old nickname. The rest of the team did the same though not as much as Connie did.

"Who will be the godfather?" Connie asked.

"Adam" Julie said.

Connie nodded.

"We thought since you are Julie's best friend and Adam is mine then you'd make good godparents" Charlie said.

"Are you saying that I am not your best friend Conway?" Connie asked with mock anger.

"Of course you are Cons, but Adam is my best guy friend" Charlie said knowing his friend was only pretend angry.

"As long as you know I am your very best friend then we'll have no problems" Connie said.

Charlie smiled and rolled his eyes.

The rest of the time they chatted about the baby room that has been set up in a small spare room that Charlie and Julie had originally used for storage.

Julie was in pain as the contractions were closer together.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU CHARLIE!" she shouted.

Charlie winced at the tone of his wife's voice. He was afraid for his life.

"WHEN I GET AHOLD OF THAT _THING _I AM GOING TO CUT IT OFF!" Julie screamed.

The only thing Charlie could do was hold Julie hand and tell her that she was doing fine no matter how many dirty looks she was giving you.

"Come on Mrs. Conway, now we need you to push" the doctor said.

Julie grunted in pain as she pushed. Her hair was matted to her face with seat and she was extremely tired since she had been in labor for many hours. Charlie wiped the sweat from Julie's brow and kissed Julie's cheek.

"Come on cat, you can do this" he said.

In the waiting room was Charlie's mom, Casey, Julie's parents Cynthia and Terence along with some of the Ducks. Connie, Adam, Fulton, and Portman were the only Ducks able to come since the rest were very busy, but they had planned a big Duck party later. But now everyone there in the waiting room was either pacing nervously or sitting around trying to occupy their mind as they waited.

"How long has it been?" Adam asked looking up.

"Don't know, but it has been a long time" Connie answered as she paced.

"Man, who'd ever thought delivering a kid would take so long" Portman said shaking his head.

"She'll be fine" Casey said comfortingly.

"Are you sure? It has been a long time" Connie asked worriedly.

"Don't worry dear, Julie has Charlie by her side. She can pull through anything" Casey said with a comforting smile.

"She's right Cons, Charlie is probably in there pissing Julie off so she can be around and kick his butt" Adam chuckled.

The other Ducks smiled at this.

"That sounds like our Julie. She was never one to take thing lying down" Cynthia said.

Everyone chuckled at this since it was true.

Charlie came bursting into the room with a big grin on his face.

"I am a dad!" he exclaimed.

This made everyone jump up from where ever they were in the room, alert and ready.

"Is Julie alright?"

"Is the baby alright?"

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

These were the questions that hammered Charlie.

"Jules is fine. The baby is fine. And it is a girl" he said happily.

"A girl, I am an aunt" Connie said giddily.

"We're uncles" Portman said looking at Fulton.

The other Bash Brother was in a state of shock.

Adam was smiling ear to ear and patting his friend's back.

Charlie led the Ducks and the parents into the room Julie was in. There Julie was holding the newest Conway.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Malorie Samantha Conway" Julie said with a tired smile.

"That's a nice name" Casey said.

"I don't remember Malorie being a name you considered" Connie said with confusion.

"Well that was a last minute thing. You see, Charlie wanted that name since he wanted something duck like" Julie said smiling at her husband.

Everyone smiled at this and Charlie just shrugged. Connie asked if she could hold Malorie and Julie passed her over to the her new godmother and aunt. Charlie sat by Julie and wrapped his arm around her. They watched as their first child was being adored by their family.

"I love you Jules" Charlie said and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too Charlie" Julie said smiling.

**End**

**A/N: that's the end of this one and boy was this one a bit hard to write. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
